Third Match: Akira Kaname vs. Evan Herane
Evan Walks into the arena waiting for his opponent Akira twirled his sword in his hand. He looked over to his opponent and thought, This guy doesn't look tough... He stood up and said, "Well then, shall we get started?" "Now I guess" Evan unwraps his Taiyoukirite. Akira unsheathed his sword and said, "Lend your power, Raikoukarite" "Fancy" Evan stars as he holds up his blade, sinking it with his chakra. Akira sighed and said, "Geez, so you trained with Seireitou, huh?" "Yah" Said a glowing light behind Akira, Who slashed at his legs before he could turn around. But Akira was still standing without a scratch. Akira looked behind and scowled, "That was lame dude...I'm not stupid enough to fall for that..." He then walked forward and looked to the sky. "Remember, I was trained by Hikaru who is the strongest Uchiha alive...such simple attacks are child's play..." "Yah I didn't expect you to any ways" Evan sat down on the ground Akira looked at him bewildered, "What? Could you repeat that?" He stares at him blankly "Never mind" He scratches his forehead as a glowing clone starts to fight Akira. Akira simply watched the clone and sighed, "Can't you fight me yourself?" He activated his Kagirinaigan and said in a tone similar to Seireitou's, "Because I will kill you if you don't take this seriously." "Wait I forgot was this the Sanin tourny or the Yonkou one, I can't remember" He taunted Akira, as he fell on his back Akira's eyes the turned into the eyes that of a Yokai and he snarled, "The Yonkou one...idiot..." "Oh really," Evan sends another clone, to attack, as he drifts off a little. Akira slashed through the clones and pinned Evan to the ground. "You have to try harder than that," Akira hissed. "Oh Really" The clone that Akira had pined down grabbed his legs. Evan then appeared in bankai in front of him, slamming his fist in his face before he could even look up, sending him into the side of the arena. Akira stood up and then sighed, "You act just like a little kid when you fight. Very easy to read." "Well then, why don't you prove it" Evan Replied gazing at Akria. Akira closed his eyes as an aura of purple and red Chakra surged around him. He then opened his eyes to reveal his Kagirinaigan. He stood in a battle pose and smirked, "Come on Evan...Show me if you're worth wasting power on." "This could take a while" Evan rolls his neck, while activating his Perfect Sharingan. "That Kagirinaigan is a nice justu there." Akira smirked, "Only Uchiha are able to obtain the Kagirinaigan, the ultimate Doujutsu at the same level as Ragnarok." Akira chuckled, "When I first got this power, I couldn't maintain it for long. Usually it was activated by emotion, but now..." He glowed with a gold, purple, and red aura, "I can use it indefinatly." He smiled evilly, "Let's see if your so-called Perfect Sharingan is worth respect." Evan readies for Akria's attack. Akira smirked as he charged chakra into his blade, and discharged it toward Evan. "Really, all it does is copy justu," Evan simply dodges it "Even though I have Uchiha blood I can't seem to copy the Kagirinaigan." Akira looked puzzled, "You? An Uchiha?" He scratched his head and said, "Did Hikaru-sensei ever take you to train on Shadow Island?" "If you look at it that way I am" Evan replied "And no he hasn't, why?" Akira sighed, "The only way one can attain a Kagirinaigan is if they train on Shadow Island." "Thanks for the lesson, I'll have to look him up someday" Evan stretches out his fingers, and a puppet that resembled Ryun Uchiha, striked at Akira. Akira stared comically at Evan. "Puppets...you fight with puppets..." He disappeared in a wisp of smoke and then struck Evan with the flat of his blade. "Just this one" Evan, Appeared across the arena, as Akira looked to see he attacked the puppet. "It has special features too" The puppet opened it's eyes, and revealed a Mangekyou Sharingan exactly like Ryun's, trapping Akira in a genjustu. Akira growled, his eyes strangly changing color to red, and his eyes becoming slitted. "Genjutsu? A cowards tactic." He then unleashed a massive amount of chakra, breaking the illusion. "An Effective one at that" Evan paused "Not only did I get you to waste all that chakra, I've set the battle field so theres no way I'll lose" Akira smiled evilly, "Fool, who's wasting Chakra?" Akira's eyes then turned a dark purple, as different chakras intertwined, giving the impression of rainbow chakra was swirling around him. He then said, "Aren't you curios about this power?" The Power of the Lightning Warrior "No not realy" Evan replied. Akira sighed, then spoke in a steely tone, "Do you recognize any of these energies?" "Should I?" Evan asked Akira smirked, "I'll bet you 10000 Ryo you'l sense energies from Sei and Hikaru-sensei emitting from me." "Why would I make a stupid bet like that" Evan pulled out a paper bomb "I'm loaded beyond your wildest dreams already." Akira sighed, "Just sense idiot." "Shut up" Evan said blankly, while stomping the ground. After rasing his foot a metal wire burried in the ground, broke through the ground, revealing paper bombs, exploding every were. As the smoke cleared, Akira was nowhere to be found. "Nothing" Evan said to himself, "Well why was it so important for me to sense your chakra" A giant claw of crimson Chakra emerged from behind Evan. "You'll know who you're dealing with," snarled Akira. He brought the claw down on Evan, smashing him to the ground. As the chakra pinned down Evan, a jolt of energy rushed through the claw, leading back to Akira. "That was your mistake" he chuckled. Akira shuddered, but then he smiled evilly. Evan then felt every nerve in his body feel like they were each being jabbed by white hot needles. Akira smirked and said, "I beg to differ." "Differ What?" Evan raised his hand. Akira felt like metal wires were moving theough his veins, his arm was bent backwards. and body pushed to the ground "Your too cocky" he laughed. Akira smirked and said, "Look again," Akira then disappeared from Evan's sight. The real Akira was charging an energy blast in his hands. Evan moves his hand again, and the same thing happens to the real Akira. "You might be fast, but your chakra systym was easy to take over. All I had to do was wait for you to open gap in your chakra, then I just mixed in my chakra." Evan waved his arm down, and Akira felt like he was being crushed, "And with total manipulation, of my chakra it would be easy to control your body" Akira smirked, "I was hoping for that." He then had a fiery purple light his eyes as the control Evan had over him broke. With the burst of chakra, Evan managed to stand Akira up strait. A clone who was maintaining a Rasengan, appeared and slammed it into Akira's stomach. Akir was shot away toward the stands, almost crashing through. He stood and said, "The Rasengan...really. How lame." He then charged energy into his blade he retrieved from the battlefield. He then lashed it out at Evan, sending a black and red wave, emitting sparks of electricity. Evan slaps his hand on the ground, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Akira looked as the energy blast sped to where Evan once was. He then recalled the energy to his blade and said, "You know, I hate hide-and-seek." "Your just like a constant downer huh?" Evan steped behind Akira, Imapling his sword into his stomache. Akira looked down and said, "I'm a more calm and collected type of person." He walked forward out of the blades hold. Then a yellow energy flowed to his wound and closed it up. "Well what ever your personality is, your going down" Evan charged up chakra into his palm, while striking Akira in the back. Akira noticed the attack then slammed Evan onto the ground. He then kicked Evan to the sky, teleported, then brought down a series of kicks on Evan, then kicked him to the out of bounds area. Before launch Evan had grabbed Akria's leg and release a Konki Sekiryoku, sending Akira flying in the other direction.